Haunted
by Triana C
Summary: LEMMON - The Evanescence Fanfic Contest - En la venganza de una hechicera no hay espacio para el amor. Lo que ella debe comprender, es que no hay hechizo que el amor verdadero de un vampiro, no pueda crear.


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.<strong>

**Nombre del Fics: Haunted**

**Nombre del Autor/es: Triana Cullen**

**Número de Palabras: 12.574 (según Fanfiction)**

**Advertencias: Este Fics es completamente Anti-Jacob. Si amas a este personaje y no soportas que sea el malo de la historia te aconsejaría no leer. También debo añadir que hay escenas de Lemmon, así como algo de violencia.**

**Pareja Elegida: Principales: Edward/Bella**

**Canción en la que se inspiró: Haunted**

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Todavía no puedo encontrar lo que me mantiene aquí<em>

_Cuando todo este tiempo he estado tan vacía por dentro_

_Sé que todavía estas ahí_

**_Haunted ~ Evanescence_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, 1930<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Me aferré al cuerpo gélido de Edward con firmeza mientras todo mi ser parecía arder bajo su toque de hielo y mi cuerpo cedía a la presión de su miembro poseyendo mi intimidad.<em>

_El hielo y el fuego podían coexistir de forma pacífica en nuestra entrega. Cada roce de nuestras pieles y cada caricia demostraban aquel axioma. Cada gemido y cada beso eran la constatación de que en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se entregaban al calor de éxtasis, no existía ley natural capaz de destruir nuestra unión._

_Sin embargo había otros poderes capaces de separarnos. Y nos estaban acechando afuera de la apasionada burbuja que nos envolvía._

_Con ese pensamiento rodando mi mente, decidí que aprovecharía cada segundo de los que me quedaran a su lado, disfrutando al máximo de sus caricias que parecían acabar con la oscuridad reinante en mí ser, arrastrando las sombras lejos de nosotros._

_Capturé su fragancia entre mis labios, no queriéndolo dejar escapar nunca, y le besé con todo lo que tenía, en una desesperada entrega amorosa._

_Me sentía poderosa mientras hacíamos el amor. El placer me conducía hasta un mundo donde sólo importaba lo que él y yo sentíamos, sin que tuviera ningún tipo de relevancia si él era un vampiro, yo era bruja o las cargas de nuestros pasados._

_Su miembro entraba con decisión en mi intimidad y yo sólo podía abrazarme a su cuerpo de granito como si la eternidad se me fuera en ello, rogándole a los cielos que jamás tuviera que llegar la hora de separarnos._

_Temblando entre sus brazos por las fuertes sensaciones, mis ojos se cerraron y mi espalda se arqueó por la potencia del orgasmo. Todavía faltaba para que él llegase a su clímax. Podía sentirle aún erecto en mi interior. Que ambos fuéramos criaturas sobrenaturales, que parecían ser arrancadas de los cuentos de terror, no nos hacía reaccionar de la misma forma ante el placer._

_Jadeé y gemí su nombre, sintiéndome laxa y en paz con el mundo._

_Sus gélidos labios rozaron la piel sudorosa de mi frente haciéndome estremecer, aunque estaba segura que no era de frío, sino de la pasión que comenzaba a renacer._

_— ¿Estás bien? — musitó contra mi piel. No sabía si era conciente del movimiento que ejercían sus caderas muy lentamente, comenzado la danza una vez más. Una maravillosa oportunidad para dilatar el momento de alejarnos._

_— Sigue — susurré rozando con las llenas de mis dedos sus parpados y mejillas tan suaves como el mármol._

_Me besó con fervor y un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta, excitándome._

_Cuando el crepúsculo le dio paso a la noche, cediendo su sitial principal a la luna, Edward alcanzó el clímax. Recibí su cuerpo tembloroso por el placer que le recorría tratando de grabar en mi mente la sensación de su frío miembro en mi interior y el apasionado momento del orgasmo cuando lo vivíamos juntos._

_Miré por la ventana las estrellas y mientras se recostaba a mi lado, pedí en secreto que él me perdonase por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Con reticencia, rechacé sus brazos cuando trataron de rodearme como cada noche y abrazarme contra él, luego del fragor dejado por el éxtasis experimentado entre sus brazos. Esta noche sería distinta. No habría un abrazo protector, ni palabras de cariño susurradas en medio de la penumbra…_

_El tiempo de ser felices había acabado._

_— ¿Bella? — se extrañó. Jamás le había rechazado una caricia, incluso cuando él y yo no éramos más que dos criaturas de leyendas conviviendo en el mismo pequeño y perdido pueblo._

_Tomé aire profundamente antes de levantarme de la cama y ponerme un camisón._

_Lo tenía delante de mí, ya vestido, en menos de dos segundos._

_Le ignoré mientras me ponía la ropa de viaje. Él gruñó frustrado por no entender mi comportamiento. Era una verdadera suerte que pareciera incapaz de leer mi mente de forma tan clara como leía las de las demás personas, o mi plan para esta noche se hubiera visto frustrado en el mismo momento en el que lo hubiera pensado._

_— Dime qué es lo que está sucediendo — me exigió dándome la vuelta casi con brusquedad para enfrentar nuestras miradas. Sabía que tendría que estar asustada de que un vampiro, cuyos ojos rojos estaban iracundos, me estuviera mirando tan fijamente, pero yo era capaz de leer la desesperación y la preocupación en el fondo de sus pupilas._

_— Lo siento — susurré tocando su mejilla pálida y fría. Ya no había nada de mi calor en su cuerpo._

_Me demoré observándole, tratando de grabar en mi mente su imagen antes de darme la vuelta._

_— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? — parecía cada vez más confundido y eso le irritaba._

_Fui hacia el baúl que estaba sobre una mesa, y con un movimiento de mis manos sobre la inexistente cerradura, lo abrí y observé el contenido. Edward me había visto utilizar todas las armas que guardaba allí, siendo las katanas y las dagas las que más habían llamado su atención la primera vez que las vio._

_— Sabes cuál es mi lucha, — comencé acariciando el filo de una daga, pero con mis ojos fijos en un frasquito de color rojo sangre sujeto en un rincón— sabes que estoy detrás de una venganza por mi aquelarre muerto y que no descansaré hasta culminarla. He tenido siglos para entrenarme y hacerme más poderosa, pero desde que te encontré no he hecho otra cosa que refugiarme entre tus brazos y olvidar mi misión._

_— Tú misión autoimpuesta va terminar matándote, déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte — sus manos me rodearon la cintura y sollocé cuando le aparté. Me sentía tan débil demostrando mis emociones._

_— Lo siento — murmuré con las lágrimas mojando mi cara —. No puedo ver cómo te inmiscuyes en esta guerra, no puedo ser testigo de cómo te matan._

_Tomé el frasquito transparente donde había vertido la poción que ocuparía esta noche y jugueteé con ella entre mis dedos antes de darme la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Esperaba que algún día me perdonase._

_Con una mano creé un campo de fuerza entre nosotros. No le permitía acercarse ni siquiera un paso hacia mí. Jamás había utilizado mis poderes contra él y me di cuenta de que me era difícil. Edward poseía una fuerza de la que no era plenamente conciente._

_Luchando por mantener el campo de fuerza en alto, destapé la botellita y bebí el contenido de un tirón. Estaba amargo y quemó mi garganta tanto como las lágrimas mis mejillas._

_— Bella, ¿qué es lo que bebiste? — trataba de avanzar hacia mí, pero era imposible. Sus puños estaban apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo a causa de la impotencia._

_— Es mejor que estés lejos de mí y esa poción se encargará de que no puedas encontrarme. Cuando salga por esa puerta, seré invisible para ti. No habrá forma de que me encuentres por más que me busques y espero que no lo hagas, pues será en vano — tomé el baúl con una mano y me colgué un pequeño bolso en el hombro — Adiós, para siempre, Edward._

_— ¡Bella! — su grito destrozó mi corazón, pero me obligué a no mirar atrás, pues sabía que mirar sus ojos rojos en este momento sólo destruiría mi alma un poco más._

_La soledad había sido un paraje amargo por muchos años, pero sin Edward lo sería mucho más._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nueva Orleans, 2011<strong>_

* * *

><p>Subí la capucha de mi abrigo mientras cruzaba las concurridas calles de la nocturna Nueva Orleans, rumbo a los callejones más antiguos y ocultos de la ciudad.<p>

El mundo entero había cambiado mucho desde el año de mi nacimiento. Me asombraba cómo las personas eran capaces de crear y crear sin parar, tecnologizándolo todo a su alrededor, mientras que sus mentes se iban cerrando a lo que en mis tiempos había sido completamente evidente: lo sobrenatural.

Ahora si alguien mencionaba la existencia de las brujas, los vampiros o los hombres lobo, se les consideraba locos. Yo sabía que no era así. El mundo sobrenatural había estado oculto desde siempre tratando de permanecer en la sombras, pero jamás había estado tan oculto y a la vista a la vez como ahora. Quizás tenían razón las personas cuando aseguraban que nada se hallaba mejor oculto que cuando estaba a la vista.

Apresuré el paso cuando vislumbré el callejón donde se encontraba el club _Berwick_ (1), aunque en realidad más que un antro donde ir a bailar y beber era un hervidero de hechiceros, charlatanes y practicantes del Vudú. Si había algo que abundaba en esta ciudad eran personas de color muy creyentes en el Vudú, los muñecos y las ceremonias de idolatría.

La música se oía desde fuera, y parecía querer atraer a la gente, pero tenía el efecto contrario. La gente solía rehuir de él, quizás asustadas por la diferenciación o por las personas de aspecto extraño que deambulaban por el sector.

Pasé las puertas sin que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino y me encontré con un ambiente al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Varias mesas dispuestas alrededor de una pista de baile que muy pocos usaban. En las mesas y sillones había hombres y mujeres que se leían el tarot o practicaban la quiromancia (2), otros que jugaban con muñecos Vudú o bebían extraños y humeantes brebajes en copas de cristal. La mayoría de los presentes eran humanos muy concientes de lo sobrenatural y que, al indagar, habían llegado a saber cómo utilizar los métodos de adivinación y fabricar pociones simples, pero no poseían poderes especiales, ni por sus venas corría la sangre eterna de las brujas y brujos.

Quedábamos pocos y los que quedábamos nos escondíamos muy bien, cada uno luchando su propia guerra.

Ignoré la música y los asientos. Venía hasta este lugar con un objetivo fijo que cumplir.

Me bajé la capucha del abrigo cuando llegué a las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

Muy pocos tenían acceso a aquel lugar.

Cuando estuve frente a una puerta semioculta, me paré, esperando a que el guardia de aquella la sección privada me mostrara una carta del tarot dada vuelta. Era el método habitual y había sabido lo que significaba desde la primera vez. Tenía que decirle de qué arcano se trataba, demostrándole así mis poderes. El guardia hizo lo que esperé, mostrándome la contra-cara de la carta del tarot.

Solté un suspiro y moví mi mano frente a mis ojos revelando en mi mente la imagen.

— La luna (3) — dije con tono aburrido.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Le dediqué una mirada de suficiencia mientras corría escaleras abajo. Una vez en el sótano, aparté las cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro que cubrían el angosto pasillo y entré al apartado mirando las hileras de sustancias, flores embotelladas y amuletos dispuestos en estantes.

— ¿Kaure? — llamé suavemente. Ella me escucharía.

Una sombra pasó detrás de mí y de pronto tenía frente a una mujer con la tez oscura y con los cabellos tan negros como el azabache a pesar de su avanzada edad. Era una curandera, que había crecido siendo muy conciente del mundo sobrenatural a su alrededor. Tenía un conocimiento muy vasto en cuanto a hierbas de todo tipo y no había nadie más confiable que ella para poder conseguir los ingredientes para pociones que necesitaba.

— Isabella, — me saludó tocando mi mano —, es un gusto verte.

— Lo mismo digo — contesté.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida? — se quedó de pie, detrás de un mostrador.

— Pociones — contesté— . Necesito algunas… sustancias que sólo tú puedes proveerme.

Ella se limitó a asentir, esperando por más información.

— Necesito sangre de vampiro — dije sin rodeos, conocedora de que con Kaure estos no funcionaban.

Instintivamente, mientras hablaba, mis dedos fueron a parar al pequeño frasquito que siempre llevaba colgado en mi cuello. En él había guardado durante décadas una pequeña cantidad de pelos color cobrizo. Lo único que me quedaba de él.

Luchando con mi mente y la nostalgia, quité la mano del frasquito, el cual hacía pasar por un simple collar artesanal, y fijé mi vista en Kaure. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido en un gesto contrariado.

— Sólo hay dos razones por las que quieres tener sangre de vampiro, querida y ninguna de las dos es buena. Jugar con el poder de esa sangre no es conveniente ni sano… muchos ya han muerto por este…

Tragué en seco, tratando de calmar los recuerdos que parecían bullir en mi mente. Necesitaba la sangre no para hacerme más fuerte, sino para verlo a él, a Edward y eso hacía que mi mente no dejara de recrear los últimos momentos junto a él.

— Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarte. Tú sólo dame lo que quiero — repuse de forma dura, perdiendo la compostura. Mi tono no admitía negociación alguna.

Kaure se paró con dificultad, caminando hasta perderse por una cortina de cuencas. Cuando volvió traía en sus manos una botella tapada con un corcho.

— Esto te costará caro — me tendió la botellita.

— Sé cual es el precio de esta sangre — contesté tomando el frasquito entre mis manos como si se tratase de un tesoro. La sangre poseía un color extrañamente negruzco, pero no olía mal. El dulzor de la ponzoña del vampiro estaba presente, haciéndolo sutil y atrayente.

Puse el dinero en las manos de Kaure, quizás más del que realmente valía mi adquisición, y luego de agradecerle salí casi corriendo del club.

El aire frío de la noche me dio la bienvenida mientras caminaba. Me gustaba el frío. El calor se había significado demasiado sufrimiento en mi vida.

Suspiré y me permití mirar las estrellas, aquellas que sólo me permitía ver una vez al año, la misma noche de cada año, pues eran un recordatorio constante de que una noche había traicionado y perdido para siempre la luz que me guiaba. Tanto tiempo había pasado y aún no podía entender cómo es que me mantenía aquí, sin derrumbarme bajo el cielo estrellado.

Acaricié el collar con los cabellos cobrizos dentro. Esperaba que algún día Edward me perdonase por el daño que le había causado aquella noche al abandonarlo y convertirme en un punto ciego para sus ojos, aunque sin duda no merecía su perdón.

Alejé los pensamientos nefastos de mi cabeza al percatarme que había llegado al campus de la universidad local, donde estaba estudiando y viviendo.

Para mantener las apariencias y poder mezclarme entre los humanos con mayor facilidad sin levantar sospechas había solicitado una plaza en la universidad estudiando historia universal. No me requería mucho tiempo de estudio, pues había vivido la historia desde la Edad Media, viendo cada guerra, cada vanguardia y moda ir evolucionando con el contar de los siglos. Por eso mismo era la carrera ideal para mí. Me dejaba tiempo libre para rastrear y concluir mi venganza.

Subí las escaleras hasta la entrada principal a los dormitorios estudiantiles. Una vez en los pasillos, subí hasta mi cuarto, el cual estaba en el lado oeste, justo al final de un angosto corredor. Todo el mundo consideraba ese lado de los dormitorios como el lado de los raros e inadaptados y no solían molestarnos, lo cual era un alivio. Tenía suficiente con mi compañera de cuarto, una excéntrica gótica que se había convertido en mi única amiga en mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto encontrándome con el desorden de colchas, libros y comida tirada, acostumbrado por Bree. Tenías su lado de la habitación lleno de pósters de sus bandas favoritas, figuras de calaveras, calabazas de Halloween, murciélagos y muñecas góticas, mientras que mi parte del cuarto estaba completamente ordenada, aunque ambas coincidíamos en los colores oscuros. Si era sincera conmigo misma, me había hecho mucha gracia el encontrarme con toda la decoración de Bree, la primera vez que nos vimos. Ella era una oda a lo que en mis tiempos hubiera sido considerado brujería.

— ¿Bree, estás ahí? — comprobé. Cuando practicaba magia lo hacía lejos de Bree a pesar de que ella había averiguado lo que yo era y ya no teníamos secretos entre nosotras.

No recibí respuesta por lo que me apresuré a sellar la puesta con magia y sacar el frasquito con la sangre de vampiro dejándolo sobre una mesa que a veces usábamos para estudiar, aunque yo solía usarla para otras actividades menos normales que apoyar un libro o un computador.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la pared donde tenía mi closet y con mi mano extendida dejé fluir la magia en mí para poder abrir un cajón oculto. Cuando este se abrió reveló un viejo recipiente de mental que había pertenecido a mi aquelarre desde generaciones inmemoriales.

Con el pequeño recipiente lleno de una sustancia casi transparente, que pertenecía a extractos de plantas, en el medio de la mesa, me preparé para lo que venía. Tomé una daga del baúl donde guardaba las armas y me corté el dedo, dejando que mi sangre goteara sobre el brebaje. Este se volvió azul inmediatamente, había vertido parte de la magia de mis venas.

Tomé el collar de mi cuello y tirando de él lo arranqué de mi cuello. Abrí el pequeño frasquito y saqué los pelos cobrizos, cuidadosamente guardados. Sólo quedaban tres. Eso significaba que sólo tenía tres oportunidades para verlo nuevamente, para vigilar sus pasos eternos. Y eso me rompía el corazón.

Pero había hecho un pacto conmigo misma. Sólo observaría a Edward con mi magia una vez cada diez años. Sabía que actuaba de forma egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que si él tuviera la oportunidad que yo tenía de emplear la magia para encontrarme o quizás sólo verme no dudaría en usarla.

Suavemente vertí la sangre de vampiro que había comprado, haciendo que la pócima se volviera de un color rojo borgoña, más oscuro que el vino.

— Te invoco una vez más, amor… — murmuré.

En el momento en que el cabello de Edward cayó sobre la poción una gran llama de fuego explotó frente a mis ojos, haciendo que me echara hacia atrás asustada a pesar de saber que eso sucedería, y cuando esta se extinguió la consistencia y el color del brebaje había cambiando. Ahora era de un color caramelo, como si fuera oro líquido. Sonreí, mientras mis dedos acariciaban la poción muy suavemente.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto lo vi, casi nítidamente, en la poción.

— Edward — musité.

Estaba igual que siempre, tal y como yo sabía. Él nunca cambiaría, siempre tendría el mismo aspecto físico. Su piel pálida y tan gélida como el hielo. Su cabello castaño broncíneo tan particular. Todo él sería eterno, no envejecería nunca ni cambiaría jamás y yo lo seguiría amando como jamás había amado a nadie.

Sólo un rasgo había cambiado en su rostro y eran sus ojos. Cuando lo conocí eran rojos, por su elección de presas humanas, pero ahora eran de color ámbar, como si fueran oro derretido. Me alegraba saber que había redimido su camino, dejando los cargos de conciencia atrás.

— Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día… Pero fue por tu bien…

Cuando lo había alejado de mí había actuado desesperada por protegerle. Él no sabía a los peligros que se atenía cuando se involucró conmigo y yo no podía soportar perderle a él también como había perdido a mi familia, a mi aquelarre hacia casi quinientos años atrás, quedándome sola y con la sed de venganza recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser.

Unos toques en mi puerta me hicieron apartar la vista de Edward.

Guardé la poción de forma apresurada y todo lo que había usado en el baúl. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de correr hasta la puerta.

— ¡Bella! Si estás follando allí adentro espero que no sea en mi cama — la voz asqueada de Bree me hizo reír.

— Ya está, ya está — abrí la puerta de un tirón.

— ¡Aleluya! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso de encerrarte! — se quejó mientras tiraba su bolso en forma de ataúd a un rincón de la habitación.

— Lo siento, Bree. Tenía cosas que hacer — me excusé.

— ¿Algo de brujería? — se cruzó de piernas en medio de su cama. Su cabello castaño y su piel pálida contrastaban con su vestimenta rigurosamente negra y los símbolos cabalísticos que llevaba colgados al cuello.

Hacia un tiempo Bree había estado hurgando entre mis pertenencias, encontrando libros con hechizos, dagas y pociones. Casi la había matado por la intrusión, pero con el tiempo había llegado a quererla, después de todo era la única amiga que había tenido en siglos. Además su reacción ante lo sobrenatural había sido sorprendente y por supuesto mucho más receptiva de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

_— ¿Y como era eso de bailar desnuda bajo la luna, las practicas sexuales perversas y los pactos con Satanás? —_ me había preguntado, mostrándose muy decepcionada cuando le había dicho que nada de eso era cierto.

— Bree, no te voy a involucrar en nada que tenga que ver con magia — le reprendí.

— Eso de tener quinientos años te hace un poco amargada ¿no? — se cruzó de brazos muy ufana.

— Me hace más madura.

— ¡Buen signo de madurez el decirme que hechice a Diego! — me echó en cara.

Le envié una mirada envenenada. Hacia unos meses le había dicho en broma un hechizo real para atraer un hombre. Jamás había pensado que ella lo usaría, pero lo hizo y ahora llevaba dos meses de novia con Diego. Podía decir a su favor que el chico estaba interesado en ella desde antes de utilizar la magia para unirlos.

_Al menos que la magia ayudara a alguien en el amor_… pensé con amargura.

— ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Estás enojada? — preguntó de pronto mi amiga. Me había quedado demasiado pensativa.

— No, no ¿qué sucede?

— Es que tengo que pedirte un favor — se sentó correctamente en la cama. Asentí— . ¿Crees que podrías ayudar a una amiga con… ya sabes, todo el rollo este de hechizar a un chico como hiciste conmigo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! Le he hablado de ti y está viniendo hacia aquí para hablar contigo.

— Bree, no soy una bruja de circo que te vaya a pasar un par de velas para atraer la suerte — espeté.— Además, ¿qué has andado diciendo de mí por ahí?

— Sólo le dije que eras muy creyente en esas cosas esotéricas y que me habías ayudado — puso las manos delante de su cara en forma de plegaria— . ¡Por favor!

— Deja de hacer eso que no te queda — me enojé, justo en el momento que alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta.

Bree corrió a abrir la puerta. Esperé a ver qué tipo de chica era y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era una muchacha de cabello rojizo y tez muy blanca, vestida completamente a la moda. Para nada el tipo de amistades que le conocía a Bree normalmente.

— Déjame que antes te presente a mi compañera de cuarto, primero — dijo nerviosa— . Bella esta es Vanessa Wolfe — me señaló de forma innecesaria a la muchacha— . Nessie, esta es Bella Swan.

— Un gusto — dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nos dimos la mano un breve segundo.

— Disculpa que te lo diga, pero no pareces del tipo de amiga que le conozco a Bree — añadí picajosa.

— ¡Lo sé! — me dedicó una sonrisa amable. Sus ojos castaños parecían algo duros, pero lo dejé pasar— . Pero la conozco de problemas morales — me explicó— . Ha sido muy amable conmigo y también me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que sabes algo de brujería y me puedes ayudar a… ya sabes, _atrapar_ a un chico.

— No sé qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte, no soy una bruja como las de las películas — le dije en tono sarcástico. A veces los humanos me parecían completamente estúpidos, sufriendo por banalidades, y sin conocer el verdadero dolor.

— Por favor. Todo el mundo dice que eres capaz de hacer magia de verdad. Bree me ha hablado de cómo la ayudaste con Diego.

Dirigí una mirada envenenada a Bree y apreté los puños.

— Jacob es un chico muy extraño, a veces parece que me quiere otras veces está concentrado en sus estudios y realmente lo quiero.

— ¿Jacob? — levanté la vista casi con brusquedad ante el nombre. ¿Sería posible que fuera el mismo Jacob que yo conocía?

— Sí, Jacob Black.

Tragué en seco ante la pequeña ola de recuerdos y rencores. Mis dientes rechinaron un poco por el odio contenido.

— ¿Y qué gano yo si te ayudo? — pregunté.

— ¡Te pagaré lo que quieras! ¡Realmente me encanta ese chico, por favor! — me rogó. Bree me hizo un gesto de suplica también.

— De acuerdo — apunté a Vanessa con un dedo— . Necesito una foto de él.

— ¡Oh, mira! Tengo una foto de él — rebuscó en su cartera de diseñador y me tendió una fotografía reciente.

La observé sintiendo como mis tripas se revolvían. Era el mismo Jacob Black que yo conocía y a quien tanto odiaba. Sus cabello negro azabache estaba igual a como lo recordaba, muy corto. Sus ojos de un color igual de negro como su cabello brillaban a la luz de una malicia que no había sido capaz de identificar cuando lo conocí.

Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría aparté la fotografía de mis ojos e ideé un plan rápidamente.

— De acuerdo, me quedo con esto. Necesito pelo de él y te haré un brebaje que debes asegurarte de que beba — le indiqué,— y te aseguro de que caerá a tus pies…

_Literalmente…_ añadí en mi fuero interno.

— Lo que tú digas — exclamó entusiasmada.

Cuando Vanessa se fue, Bree me abrazó firmemente. Le correspondí a su abrazo con la mente completamente ausente.

— ¡Gracias, Bella! ¡Gracias! Ahora ella me hará el trabajo de problemas morales.

Traté de reír, pero mi mente sólo tenía un pensamiento concreto y era que tenía a Jacob Black donde había deseado tenerlo por siglos.

.

.

.

_— La acusada se haya culpable de actos de brujería. A este delito le corresponde la muerte por fuego, es decir, la hoguera — sentenció una voz profunda e impersonal._

_Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos y descendían por mis mejillas mientras me rebatía en la silla donde estaba amarrada. Me dolía el cuerpo entero a causa de las horas y días de constante tormento a los que me habían sometido mientras me interrogaban, pero en este momento no me importaba. Mis poderes estaban completamente debilitados a causa del dolor y no podía hacer más que debatirme en vano._

_— La ejecución será realizada al anochecer del día 30 de abril de 1612 de nuestro señor Jesucristo — dijo otra voz._

_La gente que se había congregado a ver el juicio aplaudió y vitoreó mientras se retiraba al patio de la abadía, donde solían quemar a las mujeres acusadas de brujería._

_Miré a mi alrededor viéndolo todo borroso, pero aún así buscando desesperadamente una cara familia, hasta que la hallé. Jacob Black, el hombre con el que estaba comprometida y por el que había dado todo en el último espacio de tiempo estaba allí, pero en su rostro no había dolor o pena por mí, sólo una sonrisa sarcástica._

_— ¡Jacob! — grité desesperada mientras me soltaban para llevaban a arrastras hasta el patio— . ¡Diles que no soy una bruja, por favor! ¡Tú me conoces, Jacob! ¡Jacob!_

_Me amarraron a un palo en altura y prendieron la paja seca en mis pies._

_— ¡No! ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob, yo te hice fuerte, yo te di todo el poder que tienes ahora! — vociferé mirándole mientras se escondía entre la gente— . ¡Ayúdame! ¡Jacob!_

_No obtuve respuesta alguna de parte de él, sólo esa sonrisa que aprendí a odiar mientras las llamas de la hoguera a mis pies comenzaban a lamerme todo el cuerpo, causando ampollas que sentía roer mi piel._

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Había sido tan real, el fuego casi había sido palpable en mi sueño y podía sentirlo aún en mi piel. A veces sentía como si las llamas estuvieran aún sobre mí.

Me estremecí y me paré de la cama para caminar por la habitación.

Haber visto la foto de Jacob Black me había llena de recuerdos amargos, las experiencias vividas más atormentadoras de mi pasado.

Había nacido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Pendle (4), siendo parte de un aquelarre de brujos y brujas que se protegían entre sí, como una familia. Mi vida entera había sido magia, hechizos y pociones, aunque siempre en las sombras, pues las brujas eran perseguidas por las Iglesias, siendo coordinadas por la fuerza de la inquisición.

Fue a mis diecisiete años cuando todo se torció en mi destino, dejándome sola.

Conocí a Jacob Black, hijo del líder de una tribu de pieles rojas, como les llamaban en ese tiempo. Vivían a las afueras del pueblo y acudieron a mi aquelarre para pedir ayuda. Los vampiros habían azolado sus tierras sembrando el pánico, el dolor y la sangre de los integrantes de su tribu. Querían protegerse. En un principio el aquelarre se había negado, pero yo intervine por ellos, mirando con malos ojos la acción de las oscuras criaturas que eran los vampiros.

Solté un suspiro entrecortado mientras recordaba cómo es que había ideado la manera de que la tribu de Jacob, quien pronto se había convertido en mi prometido, pudiera defenderse de los fríos, como les llamaban ellos.

Luego de varias noches, había sugerido que les diéramos el poder de transformarse a voluntad en un animal que lograra ser tan fuerte como sus contrincantes.

Mis puños se apretaron al ver claramente en mis memorias cómo Jacob había aceptado de inmediato, así como todos los hombres más jóvenes los poderes de transformarse en grandes lobos, inmortales mientras siguieran cambiando de fase, con la capacidad de curarse de cualquier herida muy fácilmente, sólo en cuestión de minutos y por supuesto, tan poderosos como para matar a cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

Las lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas.

Haber sido quemaba por varios minutos antes de poder soltarme con mis poderes y huir hacia el bosque, había sido el menor tormento de todos. El mayor había sido darme cuenta de que los lobos de la tribu de Jacob Black habían masacrado a mi aquelarre cuando ellos habían expresado que les quitarían el poder de transformase en lobos, pues el peligro había pasado y los vampiros ya no volverían a molestarlos.

Los que habíamos sido capturados, por la inquisición, antes del ataque, habíamos sido pocos, entre ellos mi mejor amiga Angela y mi madre, pero sólo yo había logrado escapar con vida.

Al saber la verdad me había encargado de matar a todos los hombres lobo de la manada de Jacob. Ahora el único que quedaba, era él y había jurado acabar con su vida antes de que él con la mía.

.

.

.

Me preguntaba si Vanessa Wolfe sabía que estaba jugando a la caperucita roja al tratar de meterse tan desesperadamente en la cama de Black, pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando me di cuenta de que ella iba a cooperar todo lo que fuera necesario.

La chica terminó siendo casi una sombra en los siguientes dos días. Me había acosado con preguntas sobre qué haría y qué es lo que necesitaba exactamente para mi hechizo, incluso me había invitado a una reunión con sus amigos, a la que había aceptado ir, sólo y únicamente, para hacerle entrega de la poción que Jacob debía tomarse.

Sonreí algo socarronamente a mi reflejo en el espejo mientras me arreglaba. Me había vestido como normalmente hacía: pantalones ajustados, una blusa y un corsé encima, además de botas y chaqueta de cuero. Toda mi vestimenta era negra y no pensaba cambiarla por una tonta fiesta adolescente.

Además, Jacob Black iba a morir pronto, debía vestir para la ocasión.

Después de pasar la dos horas más tediosas de mi vida, platicando con los amigos de Vanessa y de beber el licor que ella amablemente me ofrecía, logré llevarla a un rincón unos segundos para entregarle la poción de color verde brillante. Ella se mostró entusiasta ante mi eficiencia y me dejó marchar luego de prometer contarme todos los pormenores cuando él cayera en sus redes.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida del club, con el oscuro pensamiento de que me gustaría ver el momento en el que Jacob volvía a ser un simple humano, gracias a mi poción, y por ende muriera, pues no había muchos humanos de quinientos años vivos, mis ojos dieron con una escena que me dejó congelada.

Edward estaba ahí.

Jadeé.

Una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos dorados tiraba de sus manos con ademán impaciente y él simplemente se dejaba arrastrar hasta la pista de baile. Estaba completa y absolutamente petrificada ante la visión y por varios minutos no pude hacer más que mirarle.

Fue sólo el hecho de que de pronto la mujer que lo acompañaba se quedara quieta, como en trance, con los ojos vidriosos y que de un segundo a otro ambos mirasen a donde yo me encontraba lo que necesité para salir corriendo hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en Nueva Orleans y probablemente mi hechizo se había roto la noche anterior.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso y de cuestionarme qué hacer. Me sentía perdida por completo…

— ¿Eres Isabella Swan, verdad? — una voz cantarina habló junto a mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No hago pociones de amor, ni para el buen sexo ni nada de esas estupideces. Bree es sólo una gótica demente que no se toma sus pastillas para la esquizofrenia — dije con sarcasmo.

— No sé quien es Bree, pero sí sé quien eres tú y lo mucho que mi hermano te ha buscado.

— ¿Tu hermano? — me paré a mitad del pasillo y me enfrenté a la mujer que me hablaba. Solté un jadeo al reconocerla. Era la misma chica que había visto en el club junto a Edward, la noche anterior.

— Edward — aclaró.

— Imposible, él no puede tener hermanas — afirmé de forma rotunda, sin siquiera pensar.

— Digamos que él me ha adoptado como su hermana por lo últimos cincuenta años. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice — se presentó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alice? — pregunté cortante.

— Hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Por qué lo hechizaste para que no te pudiera encontrar? — preguntó.

— ¡Baja la voz! — la tomé del brazo y la conduje hasta un salón vacío antes de enfrentarme a ella—. ¡Creía que los vampiros tenían un código de anonimato entre los humanos!

— Tú no eres humana y aún no contestas mi pregunta — me espetó.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Edward era un estorbo en mis planes y no podía permitir que se involucrara en una venganza que nada tenía que ver con él.

— ¿Un estorbo? — se escandalizó—. Te ha buscado de forma incansable durante décadas y décadas, preocupándose por ti y tú crees que él es un estorbo en tus planes — sus ojos dorados se entristecieron—. Lo he visto estar buscando paja por paja en el pajar, sin hallar la aguja y jamás descansar.

— No quería que me buscase, esta es mi guerra y como en cualquier guerra hay heridos y no quiero que uno de ellos sea él.

Apreté los puños y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir del aula, hecha una furia, la suave vocecita de la vampira me detuvo.

— ¿Lo amas?

No contesté.

— Está estudiando historia del arte, por si quieres encontrarle tú a él.

Salí del aula a la carrera.

Caminé, sin rumbo alguno, apretando los dientes para contener las lágrimas.

Él me había buscado, realmente había intentado dar conmigo de alguna forma. Obviamente sus búsquedas habían sido en vano, era imposible que él me hallara a causa del hechizo, pero la información de que jamás se había dado por vencido era dolorosa.

Imaginarme su frustración y su dolor hizo que tuviera que pararme en la mitad del pasillo y apoyarme contra una de las paredes para no caer al suelo presa de un ataque de histeria.

Fue entonces cuando una suave melodía de piano comenzó a calmar mis jadeos y ayudarme a pensar mejor. Cuando me hube calmado me alejé de la pared y seguí la música.

Las notas de piano me condujeron hasta la sala de música, la cual hallé justo en el segundo que la música atravesaba un extraño patrón de notas que terminaron desembocando en una melodía suave y dulce. Podía reconocer la melodía en cualquier parte, a pesar de que llevaba muchas décadas sin oírla. Era mi nana. Edward había escrito esa música para mí en 1930.

Vacilantemente me aproximé hasta la puerta y entreabriéndola con cuidado miré hacia el interior. Lo único que pude ver fue su espalda y su cabello cobrizo, pero fue suficiente para que todo mi ser lo anhelara. Mi piel parecía hormiguear por acariciar su piel.

Con algo de aprensión entré y me recosté sobre la pared más alejada de él para oírle tocar. Sabía que él estaba plenamente conciente de que yo estaba allí, pues seguramente estaba oyendo los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y mi respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Si me doy vuelta y te miro, podré verte, Bella? — susurró después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

— El hechizo se ha roto — musité—. No podías buscarme, sólo el azar nos podía reunir nuevamente. Traté de no toparme contigo, y dio resultado por todos los años en los que no te había visto, pero creo que es completamente imposible huir del destino.

— Anoche, cuando te vi, creí que eras una especie de espejismo— no hizo ningún ademán de moverse. Las notas del piano se habían transformado en una melodía triste y difusa, como el caos—. Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loco finalmente… — se rió sin traza de humor—. Pero Alice te vio…

Finalmente dejó la música decadente que estaba tocando y se dio vuelta en el banquito del piano, pasando una pierna de forma ágil sobre este. Sentí la necesidad de correr muy, muy lejos de allí para no enfrentar a los sentimientos que él despertaba en mí, pero mis pies estaban clavados al suelo, impidiéndome cualquier acción.

Lo observé fijamente mientras con una mueca indescifrable en sus labios levantaba la vista y nuestras miradas se conectaban por primera vez en muchos años.

Miré sus ojos dorados sintiéndome extrañamente familiarizada con ellos, a pesar de que el último recuerdo que tenía de estos mirándome, tenían un color rojo apagado, más oscuros que el vino.

De un segundo a otro estaba frente a mí. Su aliento dulce y embriagante me envolvió, creando su propio hechizo.

— Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que eras — suspiró contra mi piel. Me estremecí.

— Edward…— hice ademán de tocarle, pero aparté la mano arrepentida de mi debilidad.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó acariciando mi piel.

— _Cazándolo_ a él y _temiéndote_ a ti, temiendo que nos encontráramos y no pudiera protegerte — me sinceré.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — sus ojos parecían derramarse en los míos y sólo pude asentir antes de que sus labios atraparan los míos en un beso demandante y maravilloso que le devolvió la estabilidad a mi mundo derrumbado.

.

.

.

El agua helada que salía de la regadera relajaba mis músculos agarrotados.

Encontrar a Edward nuevamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de concretar la venganza que por siglos había estado tratando de lograr me dejaba en una posición que no sabía cómo asumir.

Cerrando mis ojos me apoyé en la pared de la ducha.

Los labios de Edward había tenido el sabor de la paz y la seguridad, pero cuando nos habíamos separado, todo había vuelto al caos.

No podía ponerme a soñar despierta con Edward. No me podía permitir esa debilidad nuevamente. En mi vida no había espacio para el amor, y ahora las reglas no cambiarían para mí. Si había sobrevivido más de sesenta años sin él, podía soportar mucho más, me traté de convencer.

Salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me sequé rápidamente, los dientes me castañeaban de frío, pero yo seguiría utilizando el agua helada. No soportaba el calor ya.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de vestirme, alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que con gesto cansino fui a abrir.

— Hola, Isabella — la voz grave de Jacob me dejó petrificada en el umbral—. ¿Sorprendida de verme?

No había cambiado nada. El pelo y los ojos negros, la piel oscura. Todo lo que alguna vez había amado con locura y que hoy odiaba con el alma.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — puse mi pie derecho contra la puerta, lista para empujarla, preparándome para cualquier ataque.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Cuántos años que no nos veíamos y me tratas así? — Hizo una mueca de disconformidad—. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

— Te trato como mereces que te trate, como a una rata — empujé la puerta contra su cara pero fue más rápido al detenerla. Me eché un paso hacia atrás, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado la daga que había estado afilando aquella tarde y el camino más rápido para aferrarme a ella.

Si tenía que matar a Jacob Black con mis propias manos, lo haría.

— Estás perdiendo los reflejos con el tiempo — se burló.

— Vete de aquí, Jacob — le advertí. Mi vista se fijó en la daga apoyada a sólo unos centímetros de Jacob. No había forma de tomarla sin acercarme desprotegida a él. Tendría que moverlo con magia…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar! — se rió con maldad —. Por ejemplo, este cuarto apesta a vampiro ¿Qué han estado haciendo tu vampirito azul y tú? ¿Follar como conejos como hacían hace años?

— Imbécil — guié mi mano y mi magia hacia la daga y se la lancé a Jacob contra la espalda. Esta se enterró profundamente en su hombro. Gimió de dolor.

— ¡Maldita, perra! — me insultó, antes de arrancarse el cuchillo del hombro lanzándolo al suelo con rabia. Se acercó a mí a zancadas, no retrocedí, no le tenía miedo. Sostuvo los brazos con fuerza—. ¡Debería haber hecho que te cortasen las manos antes de quemarte! ¡Jamás te hubieras podido salvar!

Me tiró con fuerza contra el suelo, lo cual me vino la mar de bien, pues alcancé la daga y cuando estuve de pie nuevamente pude pelear contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, intentado arremeter contra él.

— ¿Y así es como piensas matarme, cariño? — me empujó contra la cama al trastabillar y se tendió sobre mí sin perder el tiempo. Sus manos agarraron mis pechos apretándolos sobre la tela del corsé.

Su cuerpo caliente me produjo un estremecimiento de asco.

— ¡Suéltame! — Le pegué un rodillazo en la ingle y me liberé de su ataque—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente! ¡Búscate una ramera que te satisfaga!

— ¡Oh, ya lo hice! — se carcajeó—. Por cierto, que pobre intento de matarme has hecho, además de cobarde. Mandar a una persona inocente a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti no es algo aceptable ni noble.

— Todo se vale en la guerra — estaba manteniendo la posición de combate a pesar de que él se paseaba delante de mí con soltura.

— Es una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió Nessie de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿De verdad creíste que esa niña quería conquistarme a toda costa? ¡Qué estúpida eres, Isabella! — se burló—. ¡Nessie se ha encargado de mantenerme muy bien informado de tus movimientos! Por supuesto, ya no tiene sentido que esté detrás de ti y la pequeña Bree.

— ¡No metas a Bree en esto!

— ¿No puedo meter al vampirito ni a la humana en esto, no? — de un segundo a otro se acercó y me volvía a tener acorralada. La daga en mi mano fue a dar a su muslo. Me soltó con un aullido de dolor.

Y de pronto, con un estallido del cual alcancé a huir, donde antes había estado Jacob había un lobo impresionantemente grande y de pelaje cobrizo al cual conocía muy bien.

Actué de forma rápida corriendo hasta el baúl donde tenía la katana y abriéndolo con magia. El lobo gruñía enterrando sus zarpas en la madera del piso. Me enfrenté a él con la katana en las manos.

Él me saltó encima, con un gruñido bestial, pero jamás lo sentí sobre mi cuerpo.

— Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y ya verás lo que te sucede — Edward apareció de la nada y sostuvo el peludo cuello del animal mientras lo arrastraba hacia atrás. El lobo se rebatió entre sus brazos de granito, pero no logró huir, aunque lo que sí logró fue enterrar sus garras muy hondo en el hombro de Edward, haciendo que al fin lo soltara.

Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras Jacob recuperaba su forma humana.

— Nos veremos la caras nuevamente, Isabella — me retó—. ¡Y no traigas a tus citas cuando estás conmigo!

— ¡Vete! — le grité. Él me sonrió socarronamente y se fue dando un portazo.

Miré a mí alrededor. La habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre. Había marcas de las zarpas de Jacob y el filo de la espada en el suelo y las paredes.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, Edward? — me agaché frente a él, soltando mis armas.

— Protegerte. Te hubiera matado si no hubiera llegado — desgarró la camisa en el lugar donde estaba herido y siseó al mirar la profundidad de esta.

La visión de Edward herido me descolocó enviando la rabia muy lejos de mi mente. Si bien yo sabía que Jacob era capaz de matarlo con suma facilidad jamás lo había visto así.

— ¿Estás bien? — toqué su rostro sintiéndome de pronto completamente indefensa—. ¡Es por esto que te quería lejos de mí, lejos de todo! — sin darme cuenta estaba llorando.

— Estoy bien, Bella — me aseguró.

— No, no lo estás — negué viendo la herida en su brazo. Sin pensarlo siquiera tomé la daga en el suelo y corté mi muñeca. Gemí por el dolor, pero no me acobardé. Sabía que Edward jamás me haría daño.

— No bebo sangre de humanos — rechazó mi muñeca ensangrentada apartando la cara y apretando los puños. Podía jurar que había dejado de respirar desde que me había cortado.

— Seamos sinceros Edward, no soy humana y mi sangre te ayudará a curarte más rápidamente — argumenté—. Además, no vas a matarme.

— Coqueteas con el peligro — me reprendió cuando apoyé mi muñeca en labios. Él gimió ante la sensación cálida de mi sangre, y luego de unos segundos de reticencia tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra ella.

Pude sentir su lengua lamer sutilmente la herida en mi muñeca una vez y luego otra, recogiendo la sangre que brotaba de ella. Mi cuerpo respondió a su necesidad por mi sangre estremeciéndose de deseo y casi involuntariamente, apreté la herida con más fuerza contra la boca de él.

Mientras Edward se alimentaba de mí, no pude dejar de pensar en el transfondo erótico del momento. Sus labios succionando y dando suaves tirones a mis venas y su lengua encontrándose con mi piel en lo que parecían caricias intimas.

Compartir mi sangre era formar parte de él, entregarle algo más que mi cuerpo y mi alma. Por primera vez sentí que era él quien me necesitaba y no yo a él.

— Basta — murmuró jadeante. — Es suficiente.

Cuando aparté mi muñeca de su boca pude ver como sus labios estaban manchados por mi sangre, la cual se apresuró a lamer, limpiando cualquier rastro carmesí de sus labios. Mirar cómo su lengua lamía mi sangre, y sus ojos se cerraban por el placer que le prodigaba, hizo que un calor extrañamente familiar se alojara en la boca de mi estomago.

Traté de concentrarme en otras cosas, como la herida en mi muñeca que poco a poco iba sanando gracias a la ponzoña, formando una nueva cicatriz que se unía las demás cicatrices que adornaban mi piel.

— ¿Estás mejor? — pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Asintió sin mirarme, con los ojos cerrados aún.

Con algo de temor por ser rechazada acaricié sus cabellos y siguiendo las líneas de su rostro hasta acabar en su hombro herido. Con cuidado aparté la tela hecha jirones y acaricié la herida que ya había cerrado, dejando una pequeña marca de las garras de Jacob en su brazo.

Edward abrió los ojos, dejándome ver el tono rojizo que ahora gobernaba su iris, y a pesar de no ser el dorado que habría aprendido a amar poco a poco eran igual de cálidos que siempre. No era un color que no pudiera mostrar, como el rojo borgoña de antaño.

— Gracias — levantó su brazo y me acarició la mejilla húmeda aún—. No llores. Yo no valgo tus lágrimas.

— Me asusté. No podía permitir que algo te sucediera — suavemente puse mi mano sobre la suya.

— No digas tonterías, Bella—apartó bruscamente sus manos de mi rostro y se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar—. Soy un vampiro, soy fuerte y puedo defenderme bastante bien.

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? — le espeté—. ¡Yo ayudé en la creación de los poderes de Jacob! Los hicimos para matar vampiros, todo en ellos, desde su fuerza hasta su capacidad de regeneración es parte de un arma mortal contra ustedes. ¡Si él te mata,—me estremecí ante la idea— será como si yo te hubiese matado!

— Eso no va a pasar — me aseguró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con firmeza y desplegando todo el poder de sus ojos sobre mí.

Iba a replicar, pero sus labios me silenciaron.

Me besó de forma desesperada, sus labios marcando un ritmo constante y fuerte. Cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su toque, logrando que la sensación de placer y excitación que había sentido al darle de beber mi sangre se mezclara con esta nueva clase de excitación, más pasional, más corporal.

— Bella — el ronco gemido con mi nombre en su voz de terciopelo fue todo lo que necesité para que mi mundo volviera a tambalearse.

— No — suspiré — Edward, para.

— ¿Por qué? — susurró—. Te amo, Bella. Te deseo, justo ahora.

Mi estomago se contrajo de deseo y sé que él lo sabía. Conocía el efecto de sus labios sobre los míos, por eso mismo volvió a unir nuestras bocas en otro beso demandante, fuerte, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus intenciones.

Gemí rindiéndome a las sensaciones. No podía engañarme a mí misma. Necesita de Edward, siempre había necesitado de sus besos, desde el principio. Yo estaba incompleta sin él y no había forma de resistirme al hechizo en que se convertían sus caricias en mi cuerpo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Tenía su miembro presionado entre mis muslos gracias a la posición que había adoptado, y podía sentir muy claramente la evidencia de su excitación, que cada vez crecía más. En cierta forma me sentía poderosa, pues aún era capaz de despertar el deseo en él, a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y todo el daño que le había causado a él y a mí misma.

Empujándolo, sintiéndome un poco juguetona, le miré a los ojos y luego seguí el recorrido hasta su camisa, y por último su pantalón. Me reí un poco y moviendo mis manos, dejando frluir la magia, desabroché su cinturón y bajé el cierre de sus vaqueros sin siquiera tocarlo.

— Juega limpio, Bella — me reprendió.

— No quiero — besé el lóbulo de su oreja — y si quieres tampoco juegues limpio.

Me gruñó antes de con una de sus manos atraer mi cara hacia la suya y besarme con pasión, logrando que mi cabeza dieras vueltas y tuviera que afirmarme de sus hombros. Luego de abandonar mis labios siguió un sinuoso camino hasta mi escote, donde recorrió con sus dedos primero lo que sus labios besaron después.

Gemí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Edward mordisqueaba y lamía la piel de mi cuello, gruñendo cada vez que se topaba con el inicio del duro corsé. Cuando se cansó de la prenda, la tomó a dos manos y rasgó la tela antes de tirar los restos hacia un costado.

Me hubiera quejado por la perdida de la prenda si no fuera porque nada más mis pechos quedar libres, se encargó de trabajar sobre ellos, ya fuese con pequeños besos sobre mis senos, o introduciendo mis pezones en su boca, succionándolos y mordisqueándolos al compás que dictaminaban sus manos que acariciaban la cara interna de mis muslos.

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, moviéndome sobre su erección cada vez más firme, presionada contra mi centro húmedo.

Traté de concentrarme en desnudarle a él. Mis manos desabotonaron los pocos botones que le quedaban a su desgarrada camisa y la deslicé sobre sus hombros y brazos. Acaricié su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos firmes, y por último su pecho, deteniéndome especialmente en su abdomen esculpido y el sinuoso camino que formaban sus caderas, una perfecta uve.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando me dediqué a besar cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance, desesperada por sentir más de él.

De pronto, pareció cansarse de que yo llevase el control y me vi, con un movimiento fugaz, recostada sobre mi espalda, con Edward sobre mí.

Esta acción desató una vorágine de movimientos, besos, gemidos y el glorioso sonido de las ropas romperse. A ninguno de los dos nos importó quedar desnudos en unos segundos.

No luché por el control. Esta noche necesitaba que él me diese todo lo que él quisiese darme. Esta era mi manera de pedir perdón, entregarme por completo y sin reservas a él y sus deseos.

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento y pronto estaban encontrando su camino hacia el frío miembro de Edward que chocaba contra mi muslo. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo masajeé manteniendo un bombeo lento y constante. Él susurró mi nombre de forma electrizante, llevado por el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Me sentí secretamente encantada de poder hacer que tuviera ese tipo de reacciones.

El problema de hacer el amor con un vampiro era que de un momento a otro te veías en distintas posiciones, por lo que sólo tuve tiempo de gemir el nombre de Edward cuando él había apartado mi mano de su cuerpo y al segundo siguiente tenía una pierna sobre su hombro y sus labios besando mi intimidad.

La lengua de Edward, fría y dura, pero tan suave como toda su piel, jugó con mi intimidad, masajeando mis zonas más erógenas, haciéndome gritar su nombre de forma entrecortada a causa del orgasmo que se acercaba a cada embestida de su lengua contra mi sexo, pero antes de que llegase al clímax él paró.

Me dedicó una mirada que me estremeció mientras levantaba la cabeza. En el pasado sabía reconocer el color rojo metálico, casi negro en que se tornaba el color de sus ojos cuando estaba excitado, pero ahora, con sus ojos dorados y aquellas motitas de color rojo, aún podía distinguir que la lujuria los consumía por completo.

Con una sutileza natural en él, se volvió a posicionar sobre mí y su miembro entró en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada que me hizo gemir y arquear mi espalda a causa de la placentera sensación de tener a Edward formando parte de mí.

Habíamos ignorado la cama por completo. No había forma de que en este momento pensáramos en comodidad. Sólo queríamos sentirnos cerca, cuerpo con cuerpo, sin importar el mañana o los peligros acechantes.

Sus embestidas eran firmes, constantes y mis respuestas se acompasaban a su ritmo, deliciosamente placentero y a la vez una tortura, pues sentía que la tensión en mi bajo vientre sólo se acumulaba y jamás se iba a liberar.

Me aferré a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, empujando sus caderas más cerca de mí y sintiendo la satisfacción de oír sus roncos gemidos, y las palabras susurradas a una velocidad que no podía comprender.

Llegar al orgasmo no sólo fue una liberación, sino que fue tocar las estrellas y sentir su corazón, el cual estaba inmóvil dentro de su pecho, casi latir en mi cabeza, como si sus sensaciones fueran un eco de las mías.

Descansando sobre su pecho, minutos más tarde, ambos tendidos en la cama, después de que Edward me llevara hasta allí, él tomó mi mano y delineó las cicatrices de mis muñecas con suavidad, siguiendo el patrón perlado de estas. Sus dedos jugaron con mi muñeca antes de llevarla hasta sus labios para besar la cara interna con infinita suavidad.

En total silencio volvió a dejar mi muñeca sobre su pecho, a la altura de su silencioso corazón y me abrazó con firmeza.

— Aunque haya pasado hace tantos años, ni siquiera puedo imaginar el verte allí, frente a la Santa Inquisición, siendo torturada. La sola visión me hace sentir enfermo — susurró con voz contenida.

— No es algo que me guste recordar — le aseguré — menos ahora.

— Puedo entender tu venganza — siguió como si nunca lo hubiera interrumpido—. Por eso quiero ayudarte. Déjame estar a tu lado esta vez, Bella.

No le contesté y me limité a apretarme firmemente contra su pecho. Él me correspondió pasando las manos por mi pelo, acariciándomelo con mucha suavidad, como si su caricia fuera un arrullo.

Cuando desperté, varias horas más tarde, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Había llegado la hora de concretar mi venganza y lo haría en breve.

.

.

.

— No vayas — Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos, rodeando mi cintura desnuda y pegándome a su cuerpo de piedra. El roce de su piel no dejaba que me concentrase.

— Iré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso — me separé de su abrazo y me terminé de vestir.

— Él podría matarte — murmuró con los dientes apretados.

— Pero no lo hará, Edward — le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — me espetó con la furia pintando su voz de terciopelo.

— Porque yo le mataré primero — aseguré mirándolo con convicción.

— Déjame ir contigo, cuidarte.

— ¡No! — negué.

Él suspiró frustrado y me tendió la daga que tomó de mi baúl. La tomé con seguridad y la puse en el tahalí (5) de mi espalda. Él me observó fijamente mientras me colocaba la chaqueta de cuero y me ajustaba las botas.

— Te amo, por favor cuídate — me pidió a media voz.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, mientras sus labios se demoraban besando los míos, pero no contesté, simplemente me alejé de él dirigiéndole una última mirada, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la boca del lobo, literalmente.

.

.

.

Caminé con sigilo. Había averiguado muy bien cuál era la casa de Jacob. Nessie vivía con él, según lo que me había dicho Bree, quien se había ofrecido de espía de forma inmediata cuando le había contado de Nessie y su engaño. Aunque tal vez quisiera quedar como una chica valiente antes los ojos de Edward, quien ahora se había erguido como una especie de héroe para ella.

¡Un vampiro que salva a una bruja! Por supuesto que le iba a considerar su ídolo.

Entré sigilosamente en la casa sintiendo las respiraciones de ambos en el piso de arriba.

Tenía un plan fríamente trazado. La mataría a ella primero en caso de que tuviera algún poder, para que no pudiera protegerle. Luego, iría por él. Si se despertaba antes de que pudiera matarle, me enfrentaría contra él, y ganaría, fuera como fuera.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a la recamara principal. Saqué la daga y me aproximé a la cama. Nessie dormía allí, apoyada en el pecho de Jacob. Acerqué el filo hasta su garganta y tapando su boca corté su yugular. La sangre salió a borbotones y ella se debatió unos cuantos segundos antes de que la muerte viniera por ella.

— Si crees que me haces algún daño habiendo asesinado a esa niña tonta, estás muy equivocada — la voz sin sentimientos de Jacob me sobresaltó.

Solté la daga y saqué la katana de inmediato. Él se levantó de la cama y examinó el cuerpo sin vida de su ex amante con indiferencia.

— Te has convertido en toda una asesina — me felicitó.

— Y ahora seré tu asesina — le desafié.

Jacob se lanzó contra mí de inmediato. Esquivé sus ataques, y a la vez le ataqué con la katana, defendiéndome e hiriéndole profundamente en los brazos y el hombro, aunque se curaba con rapidez y a los pocos minutos las heridas estaban sanas e igual de fuerte que siempre.

Siseé de dolor cuando me golpeó con un pie en el estómago, haciendo que retrocediera en mis embates y cayera al suelo. No perdió el tiempo y colocándose sobre mi cuerpo me agarró el cuello a dos manos.

El aire me faltaba por lo que comencé a patalear, tratando de empujarle. Una de mis patadas dio en sus testículos y logré liberarme aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Volvió al ataque en unos segundos.

Necesitaba inmovilizarlo de alguna manera.

Ante ese pensamiento, tomé de un momento a otro la decisión de correr escaleras abajo, como si estuviera huyendo. Jacob me siguió tal como yo pensaba que haría y cuando me le enfrenté en esa ocasión fue de pronto, pudiendo inmovilizarlo contra la pared, sin embargo, cuando estaba lista para matarlo, me sonrió y de pronto tenía un lobo frente a mí y yo estaba varios metros lejos de él, tirada en el piso.

Me traté de levantar, pero me fue imposible. Me dolía el costado izquierdo y cuando miré estaba lleno de sangre.

El lobo se acercó a mí y mordió mi herida haciéndome gritar en agonía.

Un ruido sordo proveniente de la puerta interrumpió mi martirio. Fuera lo que fuera lo agradecía.

— Eres una basura, Jacob Black — la voz de Edward me hizo sentarme a duras penas y mirarle.

La lucha que siguió fue un constante finteo, zarpazos y huidas veloces.

Jamás había a Edward luchar así. Parecía como si hubiera sido entrenado. Cuando yo le conocí en el pasado apenas sabía usar un arma, ahora se movía como un experto.

Un aullido lastimero y agudo me hizo abrir los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado y me di cuenta de que Edward tenía inmovilizado a Jacob contra el suelo. Sus manos blancas apresaban su cuello y con sus rodillas presionaba sus costillas con firmeza. Sabía lo que estab haciendo...

— Edward, — susurré su nombre — yo debo hacerlo.

El lobo se debatió furioso contra las manos ineludiblemente fuertes de Edward y yo, tomando la katana con la mano derecha, sin poder usar ambas manos, la elevé y la dejé caer sobre su cuello.

Y de pronto ya no era el cuerpo de un lobo muerto, sino la figura humana de un hombre decapitado.

— Te veré en el infierno, Jacob Black — dije con rencor y eso fue lo último que pude hacer antes de caer desmayada.

.

.

.

Observé con aprensión los cerillos en la mano de Edward. No me gustaba la idea de tener que quemar nada, pero Edward y Alice habían planeado el escenario perfecto para deshacerse de los cadáveres de Jacob y de Nessie.

Apreté el brazo de Edward entre mis dedos cuando él, después de una breve llamada de Alice, encendiera uno de los cerillos y lo lanzara contra un viejo estudio de ballet abandonado. Las llamas hicieron su aparición segundos más tarde, siguiendo el sinuoso camino que la gasolina había marcado, hasta abarcar todo el lugar.

Di un paso hacia atrás. Las llamas no me traían buenos recuerdos.

— Venga, vamos. Alice se encargará del resto, no es necesario que te quedes aquí — me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me hizo retroceder. Era increíble como podía distinguir mis emociones.

Nos subimos en su coche, un impresionante Volvo plateado. Edward tenía todo listo para ir en busca de su familia, aquella que lo había adoptado como a un hijo pródigo cuando yo le dejé.

Mientras la carretera se perdía bajo las ruedas, ese último pensamiento se quedó vueltas en mi mente.

— Es curioso, ¿verdad? — empecé. Él me miró de soslayo—. He tenido que pasar por todo esto, — señalé mi brazo y mi costado vendado — para saber lo que tú podías haberme dicho el primer día, Edward.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — me preguntó acelerando.

— Que el amor no es un demonio enviado para engañarme y que tú sí podías estar a mi lado en esta lucha— admití—. No tenía por qué estar sola tanto tiempo…

— Te lo dije y no me creíste — replicó—. Eres demasiado testaruda.

— Intenté negarlo, decirme que era más fuerte sin ti y… no es así… perdóname.

— No tengo nada que perdonar…

— Necesito que me perdones — insistí.

— Bueno, si quieres pedir perdón tienes muchas razones para hacerlo — bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente

— ¿Hay una lista? — enarqué una ceja.

— Una muy larga, hechicera.

— No me importa, ahora tengo toda la eternidad para embrujarte y ganarme tu perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Utilizo este nombre para el Club, pues así se llamaba el pueblo donde un grupo de personas que fueron acusados de brujería en Escocia en el siglo XVI. Todos fueron torturados y quemados vivos. <strong>

**(2) La Quiromancia en la lectura de las líneas de la mano. **

**(3)En el amor esta carta signifca una etapa de desconsuelo, en donde no se sabe como seguir adelante. (En el Fics es casi una ironía que a Bella le salga aquella carta)**

**(4) Pendle, es un pueblo donde en 1612 se condenaron a varias personas por brujería. **

**(5) Es una especie de funda para espadas que va colocada en la espalda. **

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el Fics.<strong>

**Y bueno, ya sé lo que están pensando "_Triana Cullen ya se metió en otro concurso… Esta chica no se cansa_" Pero Evanescence es una de mis bandas favoritas desde hace unos nueve años, cuando se escuchó el primer Single en la radio y realmente forma parte importante de mi vida, por eso mismo me decidí a participar en cuanto supe del concurso (¡Crepúsculo y Evanescence unidos! ¿Qué mejor que eso?), así que, una vez más, les pediré que cuando las votaciones comiencen me den sus votos ¿Harían eso por mí? ¡Realmente este concurso es importante para mí!**

**Como ya dije antes, espero que la historia les gustase.**

**¿Review's? Los agradecería mucho.**


End file.
